When It Clicks
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: When Shinichi figured out he was in love, everything just fell into place. It was like something in his mind just...clicked. KaiShin


**A/N: Another one-shot I wrote today. I've been craving KaiShin like a drug lately but I already read everything that is 'complete' and good, so I was stuck having to write them myself. So here is the fourth one. **

* * *

><p><strong>When It Clicks<br>****By Ashrel Fury**

Shinichi would never admit it out loud, but he was in love.

No, it wasn't Ran. No it wasn't a girl in general.

Shinichi Kudo, The Great Detective of the East was in love with a thief.

One would wonder why a detective would suddenly start having feelings for a_ thief_, but to be truthful, it wasn't sudden at all.

Just the realization itself had been like a slap in the face but the developing feelings had been like a blooming flower that the thief had planted firmly in Shinichi's heart and left it there to grow. Shinichi was almost ashamed of admitting that he hadn't noticed earlier.

Now this_ 'love'_ wasn't mere admiration for the thief's particular _style_ of work, it also wasn't blind ambition to be the only one to know the thief's mind, and it was definitely not a desire to be the one to unmask and capture the thief; even if it had started off as all three. This love was a deep appreciation for the thief's mere presence in his life. It was noticing that the sneaking, cocky thief he'd faced for a year and a half had turned into his only escape, an alternate reality Shinichi needed to be kept sane. This love was knowing that no one could ever replace Kaitou Kid.

Murders followed Shinichi, it was a known fact that the Detective of the East was a death god in human flesh who solved the mystery of the murders to put the poor, passing soul to rest. This being said, he never asked for any of it. His want to be a detective wasn't for the joy of cracking a case, or even the pride to say you had avenged some innocent person's death. He started out as a detective because he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his role model, Sherlock Holmes. It was easy to say Shinichi was obsessed but it was more than that. His father is a mystery writer, and since he was young, Shinichi would read his father's stories, take joy and pride in the fact that his father had written great pieces that rivaled Conan Doyle himself. He wanted to be greater than Sherlock Holmes.

He's never spoken it out loud, but it was for his father he'd started wanting to become a detective. He wanted to be the detective in his father's stories, he wanted to be his father's inspiration. That was because when he was younger, though he knew his parents cared, he spent a lot of time trying to get their attention only to be denied. He was never unloved as a child, no his mother made sure of that, but he was often put in second place when his parents got there 'urges' for monthly, sometimes yearly escapades, leaving Shinichi with Dr. Agasa to watch over him. It was saddening for a little kid.

So, moral behind that story is, Shinichi didn't like blood, didn't like death, and most of all, _hated_ wanna-be detectives. This would lead us to why he was in love with Kaitou KID.

KID was important. To his life, to his mental state, KID kept Shinichi from going insane.

Before he'd known the thief, Shinichi's own ego kept him from loosing himself in the darkness of his job. The public's attention kept the shadow's at bay and helped cover up the stench of death wherever he went. When he was drugged and created the persona of Conan Edagawa, that changed. He had nothing to take the shadow's away, nothing to take his mind away from the thoughts of the deductions he had made, the gruesome events he had been forced to see all his life. When he finally met KID, it was like waking up.

Now originally, he would only focus on murder cases, thinking it deserved more attention than a petty thief. That changed quickly during his first meeting with KID.

As Conan, he was drawn to the challenge of testing his mind against someone worthy of his effort. He was nearly blind with the knowledge that someone who could rival him existed. That had been a first.

Over time, every meeting turned from '_I'm going to unmask you and turn you in_' to _'I'm going to figure you out before you escape_'. He never noticed when it changed, but it did.

KID's '**No one gets hurt**' policy was only an added bonus to the greatness of the actual challenge the great Phantom Thief presented. He didn't have to think about death, about catching a killer. All he had to do was solve the puzzles left behind, evade the traps set for the police force more than him, and meet KID in the roof to tell him all he'd figured out. It was only later that he realized he did the last thing because he wanted to impress the thief just as much as the thief impressed him.

It was sad that a detective took so long to notice these things. In fact, it was when he got his original body back that he picked up on his own feelings, thoughts, and intentions. The phrase 'Love is Blind' had never sounded so right to Shinich.

And when did he notice he was in love exactly? Well I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Kaitou. Shinichi would have a fit if he knew I was giving this information out for free.

Shinichi realized he was in love with a thief on the night of a full-moon heist.

On the roof with said thief he was thrown way off balance when the other's face got so close that the other's eyes was visible through the ever present monocle. It was looking into the indigo eyes of a face so much like his that everything clicked in to place just like one of his murder cases. The clues had all been there, he just hadn't pieced them together until a face he recognized was staring back at him.

Kaito Kuroba. Edoka High School student, magician in training, old family friend. It clicked and he couldn't stop the realization once it begun. It was there and then that he was lost.

The smirk on Kid's face was just the icing on the cake for Shinichi. It made him realize another thing. Kaitou Kid knew all. The smug satisfaction was clear and the triumph palpable in the air between them, however little there was. Kaitou knew everything.

Shinichi couldn't hold the snort back if he had tried. So he didn't. He realized that the expression on his face had alerted Kid that he had finally caught up with the other who had been ten steps ahead of him all along. Again Shinichi thought about how sad it was for a detective to be the last one to figure out his own feelings, but the thief caught on instantly.

"Wipe that grin off your face Baka!" Shinichi demanded only slightly annoyed. Now that he could finally see the whole puzzle, he could never look back or regret it. He wasn't about to play a game of denial, he wasn't stupid. Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt and he refused to be like one of the murderers he put behind bars and deny everything he knew was true. So when Kaito Kuroba pulled his top hat and monocle off, Shinichi smiled despite himself. And when Kaito Kuroba leaned in closer to his face Shinichi leaned in too. To resist would have been futile after all, Kid always got what he wanted.

"I must admit, it took longer for you to get it than I expected. I was getting tired of waiting on you Tantie-kun." Kaito half whined, half whispered. They were_ so_ close.

Shinichi spared a thought to feel offended and irritated, but throw that away when his eyes went from the thief's lips to his eyes. Love. Kaito was in love with the detective too.

He felt better about this entire thing knowing that he wasn't the only one putting his heart on the line. He wasn't the only one feeling anything for the other.

And with that thought, Shinichi pulled a still grinning Kaitou Kid in for a deep, long kiss.

Arms came around his waist holding him tightly against the solid, warm body of what could have been his doppelganger. It was there, on top of the roof where they first met, under the light of the moon that Kid stole another precious gem from the world. And this one he vowed he'd NEVER give back. Not unless the gem itself kicked and screamed to be released. Then again, that's what straight jackets were for. Kaito chuckled in his mind at the image _that_ brought up. Still, he knew he'd be having more and more fun in his heists with his favorite detective in on the secret too. After all, no one else could know that they loved each other. Not only were they both males, they were on completely different sides of the law. Society be damned though, under the light of the moon, Kid took everything Shinichi could give, and gave him even more in return.

~!KaiShin!~

The next day Kaito Kuroba woke up sprawled out comfortably on the queen-sized bed in Shinichi's room at the Kudo mansion. He wore a lazy, 'just-fucked' grin that spoke volumes when coupled with his nudity.

"You know, if you stay there all day, the breakfast I made is going to get cold."

The matter-of-fact voice made Kaito's grin widen and his libido rise. He turned violet eyes to the door winking wickedly at the figure of the sexy Shinichi Kudo leaning on the door frame wearing nothing but Kaitou Kid's blue button up shirt and a smirk. The shirt itself was a little big on Shinichi, the ends coming up just a little above mid thigh. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. All in all, Shinichi looked like a sex dream with his hair a neat, sexy mess, nothing like Kaito's bird's nest.

Those long, deliciously pale legs were crossed at the ankle, thighs marked by randomly placed love-bites, as was Shinichi's neck and most likely his chest under the rumpled shirt.

"I didn't know you could cook Tantei-kun." Kaito lazily stretched, arms above his head as his shoulder popped a little. His body was pleasantly sore and he could feel the slight sting of the claw marks Shinichi had left last night. God this felt great.

"I live by myself you idiot. If I didn't know how to cook, I'd be dead by now." It was spoken lightly with no real threat or bite and the smirk/smile just wouldn't leave the detective's face. "I figured the best way to make you stick around a little longer was to make you food. No fish I promise."

Kaito chuckled nervously, and rose from the bed, grabbing a pare of pajama pants from the floor and slipping them on before walking up to the staring detective.

Leaning down to peck the slightly shorter teen on the lips, Kaito breathed in scent of Shinichi. He didn't think it would take so long for the detective to figure it out, but he was damn sure glad he had.

"You think I would leave without my jewel?"

**Cheesy**! Was Shinichi's first thought when he heard the line. Ignoring the fact that he was smiling slightly and blushing. "You took your treasure last night, didn't you?" Shinichi pushed, suddenly feeling insecure. Not that he was allowing it to show, that would just be stupid of him.

Kaito made a shocked and disgusted face before shaking his head furiously and pulling Shinichi's lean body into a tight, almost crushing hug. "Oh hell no! What we did last night was love, my treasure if in here," He pulled away to press his palm against the left side of Shinichi's chest.

Shinichi blushed again, batting the hand away.

"Oh shut up and come on, I wasn't joking about the food getting cold."

Kaito's laugh echoed through the usually empty and lonely house.

Yeah. Every just seemed to...Click.


End file.
